Princess of Berk
by auemha323
Summary: Shes a bad girl, she's feisty, she's Alvin's niece, and yet she's smitten with a 90 pound boy with one leg. Follows Riders of Berk. T for swearing and dirty jokes HiccupXOC ,THERE'S ALSO FREE WAFFLES!
1. The Journey Begins

**Hello there! My name is Bramble Horrendous Haddock the third and I have a penguin named George. Annie is a teenage sweetie, who is awesome, T for swearing and mildly dirty jokes. Soooo...Sorry if this re-wright sucks, I had a amazayn one but it got deleted WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME WORLD!? *clears throat* sorry bout that...had a crazy moment. A honest reviewer brought a few things to my attention, one of those things being I assume that everyone reading my story knows everything that I know about it. Which would explain why some of you think that her being related to Alvin makes her some sort of evil Outcast chick, from the land of the Outcasts, fraternizing with Outcasts, but she's not. She's actually a princess from another country called Gothel. Do deli do, here's my re-wright hope you like and stuff.**

**Disclaimer; Me no own, you no sue.**

OoOoO

Annie's POV

This is not a Fairytale...even though, I'm a princess and this is the story of how I meet my prince, but it's not like other stories about princesses, and knights. But I suppose it all started like any other Fairytale...it started Once upon a time...

I wasn't supposed to be there, I knew it, my best friend back in Gothel knew it, so did almost every member of the crew for the ship I was on. If we all knew that me being there was not what my parents wanted, why did everyone let me go? I guess it was because I was a princess and had power over these people.

Curse my evil stepmother for turning me into this...this...thing of elegance and grace bleegh! But the worst part of being related to that woman is defiantly her brother. Goes by the name Alvin the Treacherous, even though my mom swears his first name is Leslie. One day he got bumped off his home island for killing someone. God knows why! But my step-mom decided to let him stay with us. It's like MOTHER OF GOD WOMAN HE'S A KILLER WHO KILLS PEOPLE! His massive body took up a lot of space in our great hall which was already crammed enough, and to top that off he was a really messy houseguest. Then one day I was out in the garden with my dragon and he charged it with his sword! With the intent on turning it into a pair of boots or something. As you may have already guessed Annie didn't like that, Annie didn't like that at all. You even notice that horrible scar on his cheek? Courtesy of mwa, to make a long story short he decided to go live somewhere else.

My dark hided dragon nudged me with her snout. I chuckled, even Obsidian knew I wasn't supposed to be here. I could almost here her voice saying "Annie girl...this isn't what your parents wanted." I smiled, "You're truly one of a kind, you know that girl?" I asked scratching her behind the ears. When I was five years old, I lived in a small cottage, with my eight brothers and sisters, long before my dad married a queen. I was a hunter, I liked to go out on my own and discover things, one day I discovered a pitch black 'rock' that was shaped like an egg and about the size of me. I dragged it home and put it on the counter, my dad recognized it as a dragon egg, we watched it hatch and a small black dragon emerged from the broken shells. Then my baby sister said her first word "Obsidian," we knew obsidian because my mom had a necklace made of the stuff, the name sort of stuck.

The peace and prosperity of the first two weeks were almost relaxing, no worrying about the Berserkers, or my enormous family. I thought it would never end. That was my first mistake of the day.

My second mistake of the day was assuming that my idiot friend Harold knew what he was talking about., "Umm...excuse me your majesty," he said kneeling and putting his fist to his heart. "It's just Annie, Harold." I said messing up his strawberry blonde hair. "Okay...Annie, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said "Dagur the Deranged is holding my teddy bear hostage until I agree to date him again?! WHY HAROLD WHY?" I asked shaking his shoulders.

"No, well...yes, but that's besides the point. Some of the crew were gossiping downstairs and it's not like I was eavesdropping, but I overheard that Alvin the Treacherous is planning to place a spy on Berk, the island you're traveling to." He said,

"What makes you think that the idiots downstairs know anything about what my uncle is planning?" I said

"Well…you see…he's very…tricky…and that certainly does sound like something he would do." He said.

I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder "Harold...Buddy, you know you're an idiot right? I love ya to death, but you're an idiot." I said giving my head a slight shake,

"Yeah I know…I just think that maybe you should go back to Gothel, for a while." He said

"Yeah right, no one even knows that I've gone yet." I said

"I'm just taking precautionary measures, trust me." He said.

Trust me…that must be the true measure of a friendship. Like if my best friend came up to me right now and said 'trust me, these shoes will look great on you.' I would trust her, and risk the possibility of my calfs looking like a bunch of sticks wrapped in bacon with skin pulled over it. Why? Because my they have given me reasons to trust them, I sadly can't say the same thing with Harold.

"Um, theoretically…What if I said, I don't trust you?" I asked

"Being the guy I am, I'd have to ask you why."

"Then I'd tell you it's because your acting weird."

"So? You act weird all the time."

"Yeah but when I do it it's- Wait, you don't want me to go, do you?"

"And if I don't?"

"You can't stop me!" With that last word I turned on my heels and stalked down to the lower deck to wallow in my emoness.

Third person POV

"Is it done?" Savage asked mopping up some salt spray build up on the deck.

"Yes, there's no way she'll change her mind now." Harold said, a pang of guilt in his gut.

"Alvin's not known for his compassion, you'll have to work back his trust." Savage said

"I will not disappoint." Harold said with a nod.

**So there you have it! I hope I did a better job of explaining things, oh and also. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I was just doing a little edging and trimming, when I decided to shave off most of the bottom. If that ruined the story I'm SO SORRY! Here have a Yak butter Parfait for all your trouble. The re-wring will put me a little behind schedule with the second chapter but I hope to have it out by the 22nd, if not then you have every right to shower me with profane flames until I do, but I'll be busy seeing catching fire and stuff, anyways it's 10:15 on a school night…I should get to bed.**

**READ, COMENT, FOLLOW, FLAME, oh and I made some more waffles ################################################## #**


	2. Waking up on Berk

** Hey whadup? It's me AU da golden girl! Da mrs. Bramble Haddock, the Mrs. Hiccup, Da fanfic wrighter. And all that jazz, I love the reviews and even though I'm practically asleep, I just have to get this chapter out there. So LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HTTYD I would be creeping out Jay Baruchel with my insane obsession with his voice right now. But I don't so, in case Jay Baruchel happens to be reading this, MARRY ME! **

Annie's POV

"Stupid jerk." I muttered stuffing a leather satchel with socks and various fabrics that I had acquired throughout the ship.

Obsidian nudged me with her nose and flicked her tail in the direction of the sleeping red-head on the cot next to mine. "Don't worry about Harold, he won't even know that I'm gone." I whispered tossing a smug look over my shoulder.

The ship rocked back and fourth bringing pretty much everything on the floor sliding around. I tossed one more look over my shoulder to make sure no one was awake, and silently slipped out the door. Out of sight and out of mind.

I tip toed across the highest part of the ship, hoping to mount Obsidian and fly to Berk since Harold was obviously keeping something from me and I wasn't gonna stay on this ship another bloody second until I found out what it was, so I tweaked with the captain's compass a little, just to set them off course enough for me to get to Berk and figure out why Harold didn't want me there.

"Going somewhere? Clever of you to stuff that leather pouch and put it in your bed, but obviously, I'm not an idiot." A unrecognized voice told me.

I whispered "Damn it," then turned to see who'd caught me.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." I said. "The names Annie,"

"Savage, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said stepping into the moonlight.

"Well, looks like you've caught me with my hand in the cookie jar, so what's your deal? You want money?" I asked.

"I haven't dealt with anything as common as money in years*" He said with a thin smile that could have meant anything.

"Uh huh, that's nice, now if you would be so kind as to zip your lips and walk away, I would be ever so great full." I said curtsying

"You'd have to owe me a favor." Savage said, this smile clearly meaning evil.

"Okay deal," I said tossing him a gold and topaz necklace.

"What's this for?" He asked

"You can give it back once I've repaid my debt." I said backing into the shadows dramatically. But that wasn't the bast idea since someone had clearly been mopping on the spot I backed into. One slip later I was watching the ship grow taller as I fell towards the icy waves.

* * *

"Is she dead?"

"Can I keep her body if she's dead?"

"Why would you even ask that?"

These and other miscellaneous comments were uttered by the people around me. I was in that weird stage in between sleep and consciousness where I could here them, but was still dreaming about Mr. Vanilla (my kidnapped teddy bear). My eyelashes started to twitch and I rolled over saying something intelligent like "My mom is the queen of bob."

"She's in shock,"

"She's a babe."

"Shut up Snotlout."

"Yeah shut up Snotlout!" I said sitting up way to fast.

I looked around at the people in front of me. A blonde girl with a really cute spiked leather skirt (I've got to ask her where she got it), and a blue top stared at me in hatred as if I was a pair of shoes and she'd ordered me in a smaller size. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" She asked me balancing an axe on her shoulders.

I didn't respond for a while just starring at her with a confused look on my face. "Astrid don't be like that, she might not speak English," Someone said but I couldn't see him cuz some other guy was posing in front of me, showing of his muscles. "En fait, parle parfaitement I'anglais" I said and they all gawked at me.

"She says 'Actually I speak English perfectly." the same boy as before.

This time I moved the other guys face out of the way with my hand. For a second I though that I was looking into a mirror, the same freckles, same evergreen eyes, the same streaks of red in my hair, and the same smile. "Woah," we both said in unison.

"I'm Hiccup," he said unable to meet my eyes.

"My name's Annie, are your-" I started but the blonde girl interrupted me.

"Yes, his eye brows are real, he's never once plucked them." She said.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" I muttered as he franticly looked for some kind of mirror, and once he found one (his pocket knife) bending his eye brows in weird shapes.

"He may have perfect eye brows, but I've got the whole package. The name's Snotlout." The one from before said.

"Mmm...The one that called me a babe, correct?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"I have another question, am I dead?" I asked tilting my head to one side "Cos' the last thing I remember I was falling off of a ship,"

"So my dad was out fishing, and he pulled in the nets, and there's this girl inside, so we drag her to the apothecary, and everyone's like oh she's dead, so they set her out on the lawn and all us teenagers come to see, and boom she's alive." Hiccup said, although it was in Latin.

"Do you break out in Latin often?" I asked, but his confused look told me that he was completely unaware of his language swap.

"He doesn't know it," The blonde girl whispered.

"Well, my name is Fishlegs." A husky blonde boy said.

"I'm Ruffnut," a blonde girl said

"I'm Tuffnut." the same girl said.

"Wait, didn't you just say that you were Ruffnut?" I asked.

"We're twins," They said.

"I'm seeing double…" I said massaging my head.

"They're fraternal, but try telling them that." Hiccup said.

"I guess that just leaves me, I'm Astrid." The first blonde girl said.

She held out her hand for me to shake , but pulled it away at the last second. "Too slow," she muttered.

"Nice," I said.

* * *

Harold's POV

"WHAT! You let her escape!?" I yelled at Savage.

"I wasn't going to, but she fell off the boat, then the Berkians fished her out." Savage said

"Don't you understand that Alvin needs her ALIVE!?" I yelled, terrified at what Alvin would do to my little sister if he found out.

"Think about it, she'll meet Hiccup, and we can get them both." Savage said.

"That wasn't in the deal, Alvin said, I get Annie to him and he let's my sister go. That was the deal!" I said.

"Alvin isn't known for sticking to his side of the bargain, if you want your sister to live I suggest you do exactly as I say." Savage said "So what is it going to be?"

I considered this for a minuet, I loved Annie, she was like my little sister, but she could never replace my little sister, kept captive by Alvin. If only...if only..."Alright," I said.

**Yeah, I know my chapters are short, but once things start heating up they'll get longer. It might suck because I just saw Catching Fire, and I'm still in shock. I mean there was about three seconds when I wasn't crying like a depressed old lady chopping onions. I hope it made sense. Anyways… Hiccup is a little based off of the book Hiccup, you know like him randomly braking out in French and Latin. Also if you review I'll give you some waffles. ######## BEWARE OF BARELS **

*** All rights to Suzanne Collins, and Catching Fire. And Finick Odair HE'S SO HOT, IF YOU'VE SEEN, THAT'S HOW I WANT YOU TO IMAGINE HAROLD!**


End file.
